James Harrison
| birth_place = Burton upon Trent, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida, U.S. | billed = Burton upon Trent, England | trainer = Hulk Hogan | debut = February 22, 1998 | retired = }} James Steven Harrison '(born February 6, 1981) is an English professional wrestler. He currently works for American professional wrestling promotion WWE, where he has won several titles all on mutiple occasions. Harrison has only ever entered the Royal Rumble three times due to being a WWE/F Champion of some sort, though he has won everytime has has competed in, he has always entered in the first ten wrestlers, though in these three rumbles he has eliminated 40 wrestlers at least 12 everytime. Harrison famously won the first three Money in the Bank titles in 2005, 2006 and 2007. He also had two separate streaks as WWE World Heavyweight Champion lasting over 1,000 days. The first between March 16, 1998 and January 29, 2002 lasted 1,401 days and the second between November 4, 2008 and July 21, 2013 lasted 1,621 days. In total he has spent 4,608 days as WWE World Heavyweight Champion the most of any wrestler, 510 days clear of second place. He third reign of 1,621 days is the third longest behind only Bruno Sammartino's 2,803 days and Bob Backlund's 2,135 days as champion. Along with Sammartino he is the only wrestler to have multiple reigns lasting over 1,000 days. He is regularly regarded as the "Face of Fear". For seven years he wore pure white contact lenses, which gave a illusion of eyes rolled into the back of his head. This started in 2008, but ended in 2015 after one stratched his eye and he decided it was best to remove them for good. Professional Wrestling Career 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (1997–present) 'World Heavyweight Champion and feud with Steve Austin (1998–2002)' Harrison began training with Hulk Hogan in the mid 1990s and in late 1997 he signed a six year contract with WWF. After defeating Triple H on his debut he began a run of 71 consecutive wins which eventually in March 1998 made him WWE World Heavyweight Champion less than 40 days after his 17th birthday becoming by far the youngest ever WWE champion. This also started what was at its end the fourth longest run as champion of 1,401 days. Harrison would defend his title for the first time at WrestleMania XIV against Royal Rumble winner Stone Cold Steve Austin, this match proved easy for the Brit who used his signature curb stomp on the WWE legend to claim victory via pinfall. This victory began a four year long rivalry with Steve Austin. Harrison and Austin would meet over 70 times in the four years all of which were regarded as incredible and were well in excess of 10 minutes. By 2002 they had met 84 times, Harrison led 52–32. It was regarded as one of the most heated and greatest rivalries. 'Royal Rumble victory and regaining the Heavyweight Title (2003'–2006) In 2003 Harrison entered the Royal Rumble for the first time where he eliminated a record 12 wrestlers on his way to victory. The Brit would then headline Wrestlemania XIX where he defeated Kurt Angle to regain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He would keep hold of the title for 127 days, before winning it back in 2004 this started a run of 712 days as champion which ended in 2006, when he lost to John Cena who would hold the title for 380 days. Harrison defeated Chris Benoit at Wrestlemania XX in his first defence of the title after regaining it in 2004. He would then defeat Batista at Wrestlemania 21 and Randy Orton at Wrestlemania 22. During 2005 Harrison showed his strength by winning 71 of 106 matches via submission. During the spell of 2003 to 2006 Harrison would win many matches via submission including 91 consecutive. 'Back to Back Royal Rumble victories, beginning of the longest reign and Triple H feud (2007–10)' After losing the WWE World Heavyweight Champions in 2006, Harrison decided to try and win it back by entering Royal Rumble. The 2007 Harrison won a second Royal Rumble breaking his previous record of eliminations by removing 13 wrestlers. Harrison then faced Batista at Wrestlemania 23, where he won via submission. Harrison would lose the title in late 2007 which meant Harrison would enter Royal Rumble in 2008 in an attempt to get a chance to try and win it back. He entered at number two at the 2008 Royal Rumble he yet again broke the record for most eliminations in a single Royal Rumble eliminating 15 wrestlers claiming victory. By eliminating 15 he moved on to 40 eliminations, moving ahead of Shawn Michaels to top the all-time list this record stood until Kane overtook it in 2015. Harrison fought Edge at WrestleMania XXIV, Harrison claimed victory via KO after a 34 minute match which Harrison ended with a spear. This began a run of 1,621 days as champion, a record for the World Heavyweight Championship under the WWE banner. In November 2008 Harrison faced Triple H and Vladimir Kozlov at Survivor Series in Harrison's fifth defence of the title since winning it at WrestleMania. Harrison claimed victory via pinfall, first he performed a DDT from the top rope on Kozlov before performing a now signature KO punch on Triple H before pinning him, this began a very heated rivalry between Harrison and Triple H, one which is still going today. Late in 2008 Harrison along with his brother, Matthew claimed the tag team title one they still hold today in the same reign lasting 2,521 days the longest for the title. After the feud with Triple H began, the pair began facing each other on a regular basis Harrison was regularly seen performing some of his best performances in the matches. At WrestleMania XXV in 2009 Harrison faced Randy Orton, Orton performed two RKOs and Harrison had performed a spear and a chokeslam but the match raged on. Harrison then suddenly performed a superman punch a move he hadn't used since WrestleMania XIX six years prior this gave Harrison the victory via pinfall. He would defeat Edge at WrestleMania the next year via submission. 'Losing the title after five years, 226 match winning run, feud with The Authority (2011–14)' After constantly defending his title match after match, Harrison came the closest to losing it at WrestleMania XXVII against Alberto Del Rio where he kicked out of a cover six times, before beating his opponent via submission. He would defeat Sheamus the same way the next year. He also defeated John Cena at WrestleMania 29 after a hard fought 27 minute match in which both competitors used their finishing moves at least three times before Harrison claiming victory via pinfall. A victory over Daniel Bryan on SmackDown in 2012 began a WWE record 226 match winning which lasted until he lost his WWE World Heavyweight title to John Cena in February 2013, Harrison would claim the title back defeating Cena at SummerSlam in August 2013. Straight after Harrison lay in the ring with no energy and Randy Orton ran down and cashed in his Money in the Bank contact with Triple H acting as referee as Orton got in the ring and as Harrison stood up Orton attempted an RKO but Harrison countered and kicked him in the stomach. With practically no energy Harrison fought Orton for 3 and a half minutes before performing a chokeslam on him and winning the match, retaining his title and beginning a feud with The Authority. Harrison would in 2014 defeat Batista at WrestleMania XXX to hold on to his title. Harrison's feud with The Authority in late 2014 when he faced Seth Rollins, Triple H, Kane and J&J Security in a 5-on-1 handicap match. During the match he showed The Authority what they were messing which as he performed his signature roundhouse kick on Seth Rollins, before using his KO punch on Triple H, issuing a tombstone piledriver to Kane and finished it off with a double chokeslam on J&J Security. Seth Rollins would run back in the ring before Harrison used his former finisher the Superman Punch on him and claimed victory. 'Beginning of a new winning run, feud with Seth Rollins and taking over WWE (2015–present)' Harrison began 2015 continuing where he left of 2014 by extending his winning run to 208 matches. At the first pay-per view event of 2015 he fought John Cena and Seth Rollins in a triple threat match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship which he won destroying Rollins in the process performing four roundhouse kicks and two KO punches to Mr. Money in the Bank. He would also later that night team up with his wife Natalya for a mixed tag match against Triple H and Stephanie McMahon which they won after Natalya performed Harrison's signature Superman Punch on McMahon after Harrison had speared Triple H out of the ring. On February 17, 2015 at Monday Night Raw Harrison announced that his family had bought out the WWE franchise from the McMahon family for over $1 billion. This is where he told The Authority they would yet again have to be involved in a five-on-five elimination tag to stay in power this will take place at the upcoming WWE Fastlane, The Authority revealed their team at the contract signing of Kane, Seth Rollins, Rusev, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro. Harrison revealed four members of his team, himself, Matthew Harrison, Erick Rowan, John Cena and a special guest to be revealed as the match begins, which turned out to be The Undertaker. Harrison would lose his WWE World Heavyweight Championship to Seth Rollins after Rollins cashed in his Money in the Bank contract during Harrison's match with Reigns at WrestleMania 31. Rollins not only became the first to cash in at WrestleMania he was the first not to pin the champion after he curb stomped Roman Reigns and pinned him. Harrison has invoked his rematch clause and will face Rollins in an extreme rules triple threat match along with Randy Orton at Extreme Rules (2015), where he would regain his title pinning Rollins following a Tombstone Piledriver. Persona Harrison is perceived as a dark character such as his tag team partner The Undertaker. Since he joined The Undertaker in a tag team the pair would use dramatic entrances, this would occur by the area going dark and them appearing behind the in ring wreslter, if there wasn't anyone in the ring they would use their normal entrances. He is also perceived as a fearsome character, like The Undertaker he is one who strikes fear in to all even just by mentioning his name. The was originally billed as an evil character due to being British something Harrison embraced in early days, before swapping later on. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Tombstone Piledriver' **'Consequence' **Roundhouse Kick **Chokeslam **RKO **F5 *'Signatures' **Hell's Gate''' **Superman Punch **Spear **Big Splash **Running DDT **Camel Clutch **Samoan Drop **Curb Stomp *'''Managers **'Paul Heyman **Paul Bearer **'Natalya' *'Nicknames' **'"The Hitman" **"Chief Hitman" **'"The Devil"' **"The Champ" **"Thunder" **"Cyborg" *'Entrance Themes' **'"Spiritual Chant" by CFO$' 'Championships and Accomplishments *'WWE' **WWE (World Heavyweight) Championship (9 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (8 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (5 times) **WWE United States Championship (5 times) **WWE European Championship (4 times) **WWE Hardcore Championship (21 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with The Undertaker (5), Matthew Harrison (1) **World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Brock Lesnar (3), R-Truth (1) **Money in the Bank (3 times) **Royal Rumble (3 times) **King of the Ring (4 times) **Sixth Grand Slam Champion **Ninth Triple Crown Champion *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **'Wrestler of the Year (2001, 2003, 2005, 2007, 2009, 2013, 2014) **Tag Team of the Year (1999–2002, 2005, 2007 with The Undertaker, 2008–2014 with Matthew Harrison) **Match of the Year (1998 vs Triple H, 2004 vs The Rock, 2013 vs The Undertaker) **Feud of the Year (2001, 2002, 2003 vs Triple H, 2012 vs The Big Show) **Most Popular Wrestler (1998, 2004, 2006, 2012–2014) **Most Inspirational Wrestler (1998, 2001, 2005, 2007–2011, 2014) **Rookie of the Year (1998)